A Hard Day
by ficdata
Summary: Len's body won't simmer down and what would normally be any other day, turns into anything but. LEMONS LenxMiku LenxRin LenxLuka (Chap 1 REVISED, Chap 2 ADDED!)
1. Every Guy Can Relate (Prolouge)

First time writing, so here it is. Sorry if there's _too much of Len_ involved, had to set up the plot. No worries though, lemons to come in the next future chapters. (^-^)Y

* * *

><p>"Mmm, wha-" Resting away the night, fast asleep like a new born baby is like a dream. It was exactly the way Len liked it. And there's nothing more bothering than waking up from such a dream like he was now.<p>

_It's still dark. Mmph, what time is it?_

First glance at the clock and Len nearly wanted to punch a wall.

_12 A.M.! You gotta be kidding me!_

Not only was it morning, it was twelve on the dot. Even worse than that, Len noticed "someone" had gotten an earlier start to the morning than he did. If the aching in his crotch weren't clue enough.

_Ohh, perfect._

Why, just why? He was perfectly fine sleeping warm in his bed under his sheets. Now his body woke him up to deal with, of all things, a stiffy. He couldn't understand it. He simply groaned and placed his head back to his pillow and shut his eyes trying to gain back what was lost of his precious sleep. But no dice, he could feel it throbbing between his legs. This wasn't going to go away on it's own, he knew what he had to do.

Len sat up and stared at the tent in his shorts, sort of hoping it would go away like some unwanted pest. It made him almost sad to be of the male species. Now he was never one to discourage the act of touching himself. It was something every man on earth was, is or will be guilty of doing and is a stepping stone in his adolescence (or at least that's what he had to tell himself to keep from feeling like some sick perv). But awake from his very short sleep, drowsy and tired, he was less than enthusiastic about having to do it.

_Might as well just get it over with._

He got into position, making himself comfortable. Head on his pillow, eyes closed and arm slumped on his stomach, he was ready. He rubbed his stomach and slowly began to move his hand further south until he reached his pants line. He went all in and lazily began stroking inside his pants. Of course, now he began to see girls in his head. Two girls in particular came to mind.

_Mi-Miku-chan... Rin... Mik..._

"Ahhh" Len wasn't one to masturbate to the thought of his friends but... he'd had a major crush on Miku for some time. Rin was cute too, innocent but Miku was his main preference, he felt he could go a little deeper in thought with her. Plus, he was a little put off by some people thinking him and Rin were related because they share a last name. Lost the mood a little, ya know?

He was nearing. Letting out soft sighs he enjoyed the feeling, smiling to the images in his head and pleasure of his hand. His clothes disappeared, his body was heated, his face was flushed and he was panting and sweating. It didn't take long, he almost couldn't catch his breath. His head rested against the headboard, waiting for his eyes to come back from behind his head. He slowly opened them to see his shirt in his lap absorbing the backlash.

_I'll... I'll clean that tomorrow._

He threw his shirt to the side and faced head down finally back to sleep laced in the room's new found heat.

* * *

><p><em>*beep, beep*<em>

Len nearly had a heart attack at the sound of his alarm.

_Damn alarm._

Despite the momentary freakout, he caught his breath and shut off the pesky alarm. He got up to realize he was fully nude. He quickly noticed his sheets a mess, his clothes on the floor and a few white streaks on his shirt. The night came back to him but he saw something hadn't left.

_Oh man, again._

He was stone hard, and found it pretty funny. Laughing to himself, he figured now was the perfect time for a shower.

He entered the bathroom, chills up his spine from the cold floor tiles. He rushed to the toilet to take his morning leak. He had forgotten how hard it was to do this when he had it up. Afterwards, he sat down and had a rerun of last night. But something was wrong.

_I'm still aroused, what the heck?_

He glanced at the shower

_... I guess I have enough time for this, it's just morning wood, right?_

* * *

><p>Len was in a dilemma. He'd already tried three times but he couldn't shake his arousal, it was a stubborn one. Still, it's not like he could just spend his day jerking away, he had school. With his clothes and pack laid out, he had to think.<p>

_What now?_

**...TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Alright, no more Len-loner stuff, all LEMONS to come next time, promise!<p> 


	2. Bathroom

Here it is guys, chap 2! For now, were gonna have some LenxMiku action, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everyday, Len would usually get up, get dressed and head out to see his friends at school. So when he didn't show up that morning, his friends took notice. Notably Kaito, Len's best friend, cause when Len wasn't around he was stuck with his female counterparts.<p>

"Man, where is he? He's going to miss breakfast if he doesn't show up."

"Oh shut it Kaito, I'm sure you'll see your boyfriend soon enough" Luka said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny."

"It is strange though, usually Len is the first one here. Do you think he might not show?" Rin asked almost disappointingly.

"I don't know, but if he does, remind him we have a study session after school." Luka said ignoring her friends' curiosity.

"Well, I certainly hope he shows up, I've got something special for him." Miku spoke up. Without knowing it, Miku had instantly attracted everybody's attention at the table. She quickly threw her eyes inside her bag as if she hadn't said a word. Her friends exchanged glances and started speculating what exactly she meant. Two conversations ensued.

* * *

><p>"What exactly do you mean, you have <em>something planned<em>?" Luka pounced on Miku, refusing to let it go.

"Nothing, nothing, just that I'll be making a bold move." Miku said flashing a seductive, innocent smile. Luka shot a look back her way but inside, she hoped Miku knew what she was doing. Afterall, she and Miku both knew she wasn't the only one with a crush on Len.

* * *

><p>"You don't think Miku is gonna do anything, you know... <em>with Len<em>, do you?"

"Of course not... I hope" Rin and Kaito were on pins and needles over Miku's outburst. They both had someone to lose if what Miku said was exactly what they were thinking. Kaito had been crushing on Miku since the day she meet him. And Len knew that. Rin had her own crush on Len, and she knew Miku had more to give in "certain departments".

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, probably" both agreed in slight denial.

* * *

><p>Len finally made his way to school. But being social was not his main priority right now, unless embarrassment was as well. He looked in the doors, nobody was around. Just for good measure, he used his lit book as cover on his crotch. He made a beeline for the bathroom and took the stall on the end locking it tight. He took out his cell phone and quickly texted Kaito.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*bizz bizz*<em>

"A text from Len," Kaito read out loud, "I won't be hear for homeroom, let the teacher know I'm present. I can't hangout but you'll see me in the halls. -Len."

"What do you think is going on?" Rin asked worriedly.

"I don't know but I'm sure he's fine" The girls exchanged glances then Miku excused herself.

"I have to go" Before anyone could ask, Miku disappeared out of sight. Leaving her friends curious, they tried to figure just what in the hell was going on today.

* * *

><p>Len slowly opened the door examining his surroundings.<p>

_The coast is clear._

He peaked his head outside the bathroom and looked both ways. He didn't see anyone. When he felt safe, he walked out. Then Miku rounded the hall. Len felt like he was just about to stare into the eyes of death. He ran back in the door, to the stall, hoping he hadn't been seen. He heard the door open and footsteps coming closer. He held his breath, then a knock.

He didn't know what to do. He ignored it and then another knock. He ignored it again and then silence. He looked through the tiny line between the stall door, he didn't see anybody. He ran the risk of opening the door, still nothing. He peaked his head out and then he was shoved to the ground. By Miku.

"Mi-Mi-Miku-chan, what are you doing in here?" Len said, legs crossed.

"Why are you ignoring us?" Miku asked. Len got off the floor turning his back to Miku.

"I'm not."

"Then why aren't you looking me in the face?"

_Please, please..._

"It's personal."

"You can tell me" Miku said putting her hands on Len's shoulders. Len felt every emotion possible: happiness, nervousness, anxiety, embarrassment. He felt something else, if he didn't know any better...

_Wait, is... Is she massaging my shoulders?_

Len felt himself melting under her touch, his eyes began to roll and then he, involuntarily, let out a moan. He covered his mouth, face flushing.

"It's okay," Miku said "let it out."

He could feel Miku's warm breath on him, it was getting closer to his neck.

"Mi-Miku-chan?"

"Sssh, don't worry, you're in good hands" Miku began to kiss and suck at his neck. Len couldn't hold in his moans anymore.

_This feels s-so good. My pants are really beginning to hurt._

Len couldn't describe the feeling but he was definitely in trance. As Miku's hands began to play with his chest, he threw his head back, giving her more of his neck to play with her mouth. Len could barley keep his eyes straight at this point. As one hand went up his shirt, the other was getting lower to the waistband of his boxers near his pants. He watched her hand play with the rim around his underwear.

_Oh man..._

She stuck the tips of her fingers inside his boxers playing with the skin around his hips. Len could only watch, mentally begging her to touch him. Miku basked in the wanting look on Len's face and Len was almost at his wit's end waiting in anticipation.

_Please, please just touch it!_

Her hand dipped further in and she gripped his aching manhood. Len couldn't even think, he only let out a gasp of release crooking his head into his chest. The nipping at his neck, playing with his chest and now stroking him out in the open. Len couldn't keep quiet.

"Miku, unh..." Len couldn't say much else with the grip she had on him. He could feel himself slowly begin to lose balance, his hands balled up and his eyes kept rolling back, it felt so good! So then why did it feel so... wrong? He should be enjoying this... completely but something was keeping his from just letting go. Then it hit him.

_Kaito!_

Kaito had a massive crush on Miku! He'd been trying to work his way up to Miku, find out what he could do, what he could say, anything to make her interested. And here he was getting jerked off by his best friend's crush. He couldn't feel any lower. He had to stop this. Even though he **really** didn't want to.

"Miku, stop."

"Oh, so you don't wanna take this slow then?"

_This is slow?_

"Alright, I can handle that" Len hadn't realized what he'd just done. Miku turned him forward and up against the wall. She dropped his pants all the way to his ankles and grabbed his shirt over his head. Len was so thrown over he didn't know what way was up or which way was down.

"Miku-chan, just listen!" Ignoring him, she undid her shirt. No bra. Len suddenly forgot any of what he was just trying to explain.

Miku smiled "You like what you see."

Len more than liked. Len didn't mind girls with large breasts or smalls breasts. He was just more of a middle guy. Ones that were big enough to feel up but small enough for him to rest on was a turn on. And Miku's were perfect.

_Amazing..._

"You wanna touch?" Len nodded his head, he was too speechless to answer with words. Len moved forward and started playing with them, kissing them, anything he could. Miku was enjoying this but her lips required more attention. Lips locked, back back against the wall, they were chest to chest. Len feeling up her breasts, Miku tugging at his shaft. Len was helpless.

Trailing from his lips, Miku made her way down from his neck to his nipple, licking round and round, twisting the other one with her hand all while stroking his cock. Len couldn't stand it. He thought they would get caught with how loud he was. He couldn't control it.

Miku worked her way down further licking his belly button. Len groaned to the satisfaction and laughed to the tickling sensation. She went down even further now on her knees. She looked up at Len seductively smiling while stroking his shaft. He knew what was gonna come next. He held his breath and closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

She took his whole member in her mouth. Len nearly collapsed to the floor. He'd never felt anything like this before. His head was so arched back against the wall, all he could see was the ceiling. Miku was artful with her tongue, Len nearly gave out when she used it on his tip. But Miku was smart, she sensed it coming and switched to the underside of his shaft. She went further up and down before putting it back in her mouth again.

Len couldn't bear it, it was too much. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. Miku knew. She started going faster and harder. Len thought he might pop a blood vessel at this rate. Miku had the tip in her mouth while her fingers did the rest of the work. Each lick around his head only wore Len down, there was no more holding on. He was finished.

_Uhhh, I'm gonna-_

"I'm-I'm cumming! Ahhhh!" Len pushed Miku's head all the way down on his cock as he came inside her mouth. Each spurt consumed him deeper and deeper into his intense orgasm. He'd finally peaked. The warmth of Miku's sweet mouth after it was over made it all the better. Miku looked up at Len's eyes as she began to swallow, making him twitch in response. She wanted to suck him dry.

She continued on Len as if the orgasm hadn't happened. He nearly passed out as she licked his head clean. She cleaned his head, the underside, she even licked her lips to make sure not a drip was left behind. Len was shocked by her sex drive.

_*ring*_

The school bell rang. Suddenly Len and Miku remembered where they were. As Miku wiped herself clean, Len pulled his pants back up and grabbed his shirt. Just as he was putting it on, he noticed Miku leaving the stall. She put her finger to her lip, gave him a little wink with a sly smile and left. This was never leaving this bathroom. For more reasons than one, Len remembered.

_Kaito can't ever find this out._

Len adjusted his clothes and still found his pants tight. This was getting ridiculous. What was he supposed to do? Then he got an idea.

_The way Miku-chan played with my boxers._

He quickly tucked his rod into the waistband of his boxers and buttoned up his pants. It was super uncomfortable but better that being embarrassed. Len looked in the mirror above the sink.

_Good enough, I guess._

He threw some water on his face to cool down and headed into the hallways. He was still nervous. Nervous for a number of reasons. One, he still had his boner. Two, he just got blown in the bathroom unknowing if anyone heard him or walked in on it. And three, on top of that, it was by his best friend's crush. He didn't know what to do next other than go to class. Hopefully, things would calm down there.

**...TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Hope that took care of you guys, check back later for chap 2! Len and Rin have a little fling of their own ;)<p> 


End file.
